The present invention relates to the field of viral based gene therapy, in particular to recombinant adeno-associated virus (rAAV) based gene therapy. The invention relates to methods for producing recombinant AAV viral particles using cells grown in suspension. The invention provides recombinant AAV particles for use in methods for delivering genes encoding therapeutic proteins, and methods for using the recombinant AAV particles in in vivo or in ex vivo gene therapy.
The present invention seeks to overcome some of the deficiencies in the prior art by addressing problems that limit production of rAAV vectors in sufficient quantities for efficient gene therapy procedures. It is apparent from the foregoing that there is a clear need for improved large-scale methods for production of high titer infectious rAAV and improved production methods can include different techniques to make production more efficient.
Using methods and materials disclosed herein, infectious rAAV can be obtained in mammalian cell lines grown in suspension including those that have not been genetically altered by recombinant genetic engineering for improved rAAV production.